


BLACK OUT

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunkenness, Happy New Year!, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Workplace Relationship, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Levi has a monstrous crush on his new assistant who truly knows the meaning to bottoms up. [Salaryman AU]





	BLACK OUT

When Erwin, their boss had informed them that Hanji was getting a promotion and therefore wouldn't have to be Levi's assistant anymore it'd been a relief to the both of them. Hanji who'd be getting a raise and would be able to put their "innovative" (as Erwin liked to call it) ideas to better practice. Even with their own department instead of sticking in Levi's. And Levi would be getting a new assistant as he'd been requesting for years, thank the goddesses, _finally_. Hanji was a damn slob and the absence of their chatter meant more work could be done. It had seemed like a miracle at first. Levi knew he didn't trust in Erwin's judgment for nothing. It was the perfect arrangement.

And it remained so, least for Hanji's part. As Levi learnt that his replacement for Hanji wasn't to be one of his choosing. Rather it was already decided by the higher ups from a pool of interns who'd been working at a branch office, straight out from their uni graduation. Great, fucking great. Just what he needed. Since it wasn't just his assistant that was coming from this branch office, but a lot of the additional staff they'd been hounding Erwin for for what has felt to be an eternity. Finally Goldie had gotten through for them and this is what they were getting. They'd made do with what they've had all these years, with the manpower they did have and finally when they would be getting help it was actually a hand of green beans... but Levi supposes he shouldn't bitch too much without meeting these newbies. Who knows, maybe even after they learnt the ropes they'd be that strain off the workload they'd been busting their asses for? Levi supposes he should look on the bright side.

What a dumbass idea that had been.

\--

It has nothing to do with their work ethic.

Actually, the newbies are rather hard workers and willing to learn. Levi can see why Erwin sent the people he did to his department. Everyone seems to be getting along rather well, and his familiar staff don't have much to report to him in concern for setbacks.

To be fair, if any problems have occurred it was not the responsibility of the new staff and their transitioning. Rather, the responsibility was that of their boss's. And not in the manner one typically thinks, since the boss is responsible for all their underlings.

All the recent fuck ups (albeit not too serious in the eyes of the business) had been made entirely by the head of their department.

Unseen by the newbs but certainly worrying to his longtime staff who've been with him through thick and thin.

The reason to that is simple.

Levi Ackerman can't stand his new assistant.

\--

It'd been on the first day, upon the first few seconds of seeing him that Levi rather wished he was dead instead of at work. 

An emotion he reserved solely for holiday crunch or when Erwin trusted in Levi's department to deal with the too-gone-otherwise-fuck-up of another department who were very much now fired. Great. Though that specific feeling wasn't entirely accurate to what he'd felt then, as he'd watched as what had to be the personification of "his type" (a term he'd never yielded to anyone, Erwin what the fuck why did he decide this), yes- the epitome of beauty stand up from what had been Hanji's very disorganised and dirty desk. Tided and cleaned of all graffiti even- to come over and greet him. His introduction barely registered. Levi already knew his name from the file. A photoless file. Yup, that fucking Erwin Smith knew. He knew and decided to take this precaution didn't he? Just to fuck with Levi. Or maybe it'd been an innocent accident; Erwin knew him well but did he know him enough?

Levi hasn't much time for his fury for once, since all his time and energy is now invested in staring at his new assistant: Eren Yeager... who is, _goddesses dammit_ speaking of the goddesses, exceptionally beautiful.

Pretty. Big. Green eyes. Peer over at him nervously as Eren had held his hand out to him. His words probably stuttering (a good morning, his name, an introduction Levi doesn't need), as Levi had remained unmoving. Like stone as he'd looked him over from head to toe. Trying to quell his rapidly pounding heart. That pretty face to match his eyes, soft brown hair, a slim body, long legs. Eren Yeager had started to draw back his hand when Levi made no motion to take it, said not a word. And in Levi's haste not to lose the opportunity to touch him, Levi had quickly snapped his hand out to grab Eren's. Forgetting about the briefcase in his own. Having just arrived to his office. Heavy with its contents, it'd fallen right onto his right foot as he'd gripped Eren's warm hand and felt their palms touch-

The briefcase bursting open.

"Oh! Are you alright sir?!" Eren had exclaimed, alarmed. Letting go of Levi's hand. He'd hastily gotten down on his knees to help pick up all the papers that'd busted out from the busted open briefcase while Levi had stood there in shock.

Wanting to die, this time, from embarrassment.

Eventually he'd gotten down with Eren, to help put the papers in order and show Eren which papers went into which file. Hoping whatever heat he was feeling was not showing up on his face. Not used to the feeling.

...that step towards him Eren had to take to get close enough to bend down to retrieve certain papers. That inch closer to him, that Levi could smell the floral scent of the soap he used, see better the length of his long dark eyelashes accentuated in that second. Levi not only wants to die but feels like he will die.

And the worst of it is it doesn't end.

Since he's to see Eren 5 days (sometimes 6) a week.

\--

Every day, every week, it gets worse.

The worst of it is Eren doesn't do a bad job either. Like his peers. He's a hardworker, willing to learn, and picking up on shit faster than other morons Levi has had to train before (though his staff has told him, it might be because he's intimidating that most people can't handle the "simple" work). Eren certainly finds him the mentioned intimidating but treks on courageously nonetheless. While his secretary work needs improvement (his desk is clean but the papers aren't always in as much order as they should be and Eren loves to keep out materials he's used on an already finished project for too long when they should be stored away), the errands and tasks Levi often has him run, are always done with precision and determination. Eren doesn't hold anything back when he gets to work and does everything to his utmost effort. Out of all the newbies, Levi can see why Eren had been chosen for his assistant.

He'd only needed a little coaching too.

But then his cleaning skills had greatly improved to match Levi's standards perfectly. Not an easy feat, and Levi certainly hadn't lowered his standards having to deal with Hanji for what had felt like too long already. If anything, his standards had become sharply insisted upon and still Eren had met that challenge. Yes, that was more than perfect. Along with that-

That first day after Eren had gone over Levi's schedule and asked if there was anything he'd like for him to get started on- before Levi could tell him to hold his horses since Levi had a routine he first had to do. Eren had informed him Ms Hanji had already told him about Levi's routine. Which is why, if Mr Levi would like, he would go ahead and prepare him-

His cup of morning tea. 

The first to be had in the office that is. Since of course he always has a cuppa with breakfast. Levi had to have a cup at his desk to get anything done. He usually made it himself, being particularly picky about it. Levi would have refused the offer had it been anyone but Eren. It'd be a waste of the leaves after all to try out a shoddily brewed cup, but Levi had been curious. And to an extent, was enjoying Eren's naive boldness to assume he could brew him a cuppa to his liking. Levi had allowed it. Not expecting much.

However.

It'd been the best damn cup of tea he'd had in his life.

His brain, body and soul, reaching paradise as Eren had asked him if he wanted milk or honey in the tea? Oh... he was already drinking... did he really rather have it straight?

It was such an over the top reaction, since the taste should be as if he'd made it himself for himself. Levi would even check later if Eren had used Levi's stock of tea and hadn't snuck in his own. So Levi concludes it must have been due to Eren's skills. Then, the experience of the whole of it. Combined with Eren's graceful movements, precise, all seen by Levi and for Levi. As he'd poured the water over the leaves, lifted the strainer out of the cup as the colour of the tea was just right, when he'd laid out the china; the steaming cup before Levi, the scent of the familiar black tea rising with the heat. Eren's pretty green eyes shy and expectant upon him as he'd taken that first sip, to deeply downing the rest. It was the best. Levi had licked his lips, hearing the brief chiming clink of placing his cup back on the saucer. Then his voice, a little rough as he'd told Eren,

"Not bad. Another, Eren."

Levi would later discover that it was not only the above that made the tea so good. It also was what was below all the company related information on Eren's resume; that he'd worked at a tea cafe most his life, it inherited through their family on his mother's side for generations. His mother its last owner before she'd passed away.

And so it is revealed the real reason why Erwin had chosen Eren as Levi's assistant. Knowing his finicky tastes.

What, that was awfully considerate of Erwin wasn't it?

Levi can't help but scowl. Erwin better not be thinking of using his Eren as an excuse to skimp on any bonuses.

\--

From those morning tea times he finds peace, while every minute after is torment.

It's hard to work when Eren is nearby, distracting. And so Levi tries to send Eren on errands out whenever he has the opportunity. A challenge since there's more instances than not that he needs Eren to be near him as his assistant. Accompanying him to meetings, collaborating on paperwork they're trying to complete. Eren confirming his schedule for now and later. Aside from the morning cup of tea, Eren is typically nervous around him. Not confident in his skills outside brewing, which isn't helping. 

Eren is so cute.

When Levi can't hear him so Eren has to speak up and his suddenly loud (scolded over since it carries out the room, though the closed doors) voice is quaking. The little tremors of his body when Levi has him come closer so he can read for himself the document Eren has at hand, delivered to Eren for Levi's behalf. Levi barely able to read whatever it is, needing to reread it as he's distracted by Eren's pink lips, the sharp outline of his collarbone he can see pushing up against his shirt.

Levi knows it's his face, it's his (often displeased and scowling) expression. His firm, cold tone. That intimidating aura his regular and trusted staff had mentioned to him, carefully and politely about- once the topic had happened to come up and he'd asked. That makes Eren nervous. The fact that Levi is his superior and he's new also a factor for all the hurtles Eren has already overcome. Levi wishes he could help his difficult temperament , but it'd been his upbringing. And he has certain responsibilities as their boss that made his strictness perfect for his job. Even so, he's torn between wanting that Eren wouldn't be so sensitive to it, and enjoying Eren's reactions since they're so adorable. 

Sometimes in Levi's fantasies when he goes home for the night, he gets off from them. Remembering how Eren had looked today, as he'd bent over to clean more thoroughly beneath the bookcase. His desperate gasp, as Levi had told him he'd missed a spot. His startled expression as Levi had pointed out an error he'd made with the paperwork. Whatever is wrong (or really isn't). Eren hurrying to go fix it right away. The way his eyelashes rested forward over his pretty big green eyes as he'd read over the document Levi was supposed to be reading with him but Levi was looking at Eren instead, at his soft mouth- again, more, always- Levi remembers he'd cummed harder than he's ever had in his entire fucking life that first night after they'd met. 

Levi thinking about kissing Eren's pretty mouth, and his pretty neck. At first he'd think only about Eren beneath him in his bed, or atop him- riding his cock, trembling as he often does when he's made a mistake and Levi frowns at him- oh, his sweet Eren. He's so pretty. It's been getting worse though. Levi's thoughts even drifting off in the office when he's supposed to be working. When he's alone and wanting to hear Eren's voice. Can hear some of it through the doorway as Eren picks up a call for him. Levi sometimes ringing him to come into his office to tell him to fetch such and such office material Levi doesn't actually need. Eren catching him once; getting tape for him from his own desk... then confusedly pointing out the full roll he'd already refilled for Levi yesterday.

There's no way to win.

He sees him or he doesn't.

His thoughts keep drifting, expanding further with his mounting desires the longer he gets to see Eren. Spend time with him. No longer waiting to recall the idea he'd like to act upon when he's alone in his bedroom, but presently when Eren is nearby, tidying up his bookshelf, leaned over the filing cabinet- his plump ass jutted out and apparent, making Levi's whole mouth fill with saliva. He wants to touch it. He wants to grip Eren's wide hips and kiss the back of his neck as he enters him. He wants to fuck him against the bookshelf, across his desk. Eren's long legs wrapped about his hips as Levi pounds into him. Eren's voice startled and pleasured as Levi has him. He'd get to feel Eren's hands at his shoulders. He'd get to smell Eren's hair, his skin. His pretty Eren-

There'd been a couple times Eren's hands had been at his shoulders. Eren suggesting warmly, that he give him a massage. To get the strain out from how long he'd been sitting. Levi had almost cummed then and there when he'd felt Eren's palms, his fingers firm yet gentle across his flesh through his shirt. Eren asking him if it felt good? Was it comforting at all to Mr Levi? 

Another time too as he'd jolted awake, Eren's touch skimming over him as he'd tried to adjust a blanket atop Levi who'd fallen asleep at his desk. Levi remembers Eren's startled, flushed expression on being caught. He'd been helping best he could and even doing Levi's portion of his paperwork for him (least what he is allowed to do, since some documents need Levi's authority, his signature) so Levi could sleep. Eren had apologised then, that he'd been assumptive and probably should have woken Levi up as soon as he'd discovered him asleep. 

His kind, warm Eren. Levi knows it's more than inappropriate he's lusting after his subordinate like this when Eren is simply doing his job, but Levi can't help it. Not with how attractive Eren is to him, and how considerate he is towards him. Eren's flushed face from that long work night engrained in his memory when Levi beats off in his room, in the bathroom, sometimes on the couch in his living room when Eren passes across his mind, invades his thoughts and won't leave. Lingering even after Levi's orgasm rings through his body, all of the heat cooling from him since he isn't actually holding Eren.

Eren isn't actually his.

Even as he thinks about it each morning when Eren sets down his cup of tea. Eren's smile the brightest with dawn.

Even when they're out on their way to a meeting together. Walking over the crossing on the road to the building across the street, and Eren yells angrily at the car that drove too sharply past them. It had almost splashed the dirty rain water onto Levi. Eren knows Levi likes to keep clean and neat. Levi had pulled Eren back by the waist, back under his umbrella sharply. Raindrops pitter pattered and dripping down Eren's soft hair from when he'd stepped out from it in his burst of temper. Eren sheepish then as Levi had scolded him for getting wet. What if he catches cold?

That feel of Eren's wide hip beneath his palm then, and another time- another day, a different week- when Levi had gone to see what was taking Eren so long in the storage room. Seeing he's blocked behind boxes, Levi had started moving the boxes out of the way. Not heavy to him but surely to Eren who'd struggled to move them, was struggling to move them to get past them having no room to do so. They'd blocked his way out and so he'd been taking too much time. Eren apologising. Apologising some more, even as it was Levi who'd knocked into that cabinet that'd started spilling the contents of its shelves from the clash. Luckily the cabinet had been stopped from the rest of it falling, by the piled high boxes.

As a precaution and not knowing the outcome would be like that. Levi had shielded Eren's body beneath his. Pushing him down to try to get him out of the way, and when that wasn't happening-

He'd felt it then. Eren's soft thighs clamping down over his hips. His hands braced at his shoulders, since his weight must be crushing atop Eren's. Less mass but more muscle. Eren breathless beneath him, his dark brown hair fanned out behind him, and his pretty green eyes peering at Levi's in concern.

Levi had gotten up carefully, pushing the cabinet back upright without anything else falling from it. Eren still lying down on the ground, his hands crossed over his chest as he'd said-

"M-my heart won't stop pounding! I was so scared! You protected me, thank you very much sir!"

Levi helping Eren to his feet.

He could feel his erection and his own heartbeat pounding in his eardrums as he managed a response. A learned one. Prepared in his mind for times he got too flustered, not wanting to scare Eren too much with his silence. His intense expression. Eren often mistaking him for displeased when he's not. Rather than cat got his tongue it's Eren who has it. Levi tries not to groan at that idea. Eren's tongue to his, his mouth sucking at him. Levi wants to fuck Eren. He wants to take him further to the back where he can toss that blanket Eren had brought for him over the couch that's there and fuck him raw against it. Eren's fingers gripping at his shoulders again, his thighs around his waist. Maybe Levi can also touch and feel as he penetrates it, Eren's cute ass. How Levi loves the sight of Eren's ass. He knows he'll love the feel of it too. Eren would be adorable. With his face flushed... his heart pounding. Just for Levi.

Unfortunately none of that would occur as they set straight to work, tidying up the disarrayed storage room. It'd be too dirty to fuck here anyway Levi thinks. The light too dim for Levi to get to see all of Eren's pretty face, his pretty body. Levi had tried not to stare at as he'd helped with a task not really for one of his position. Failing as he'd kept glancing back over at Eren, to see if he needed help, but also to marvel at his large ass, his wide hips. Wanting to touch them and feel them move beneath his hands, his body. As Eren bent down to pick up more papers. Catching Levi but not comprehending, asking embarrassedly if Mr Levi could move more boxes for him since they're too heavy.

Levi can't stop thinking about Eren and so-

\--

Honestly, dying would be easier but Levi decides enough is enough being chicken shit.

He's already had a long conversation with Erwin about the rules about it. Erwin informing him basically that what his intentions are are okay so long as "they don't get caught", which Levi thinks it's bullshit for the company's policy but it isn't anything unusual. It is his subordinate he wants to ask out after all. Levi understands Erwin means for it to be lowkey, just in case it doesn't work out. Erwin tells him he'd hate to lose either of them, but of course Levi (who'd been working for the company longer) would be devastating to let go.

Unfortunately, it's a highkey matter in Levi's mind and everyone in his department as they (even the newbies) realise what an impact it's having on their lives (job, that is). That's right. Scary and perfectionist, demonic workaholic, Mr Levi Ackerman their boss. Has a big fat disgusting crush on his assistant, Eren Yeager. For the most part, everyone (except a green bean named Mikasa Ackerman... maybe they were distant relatives somehow?) knew about it from the get go. They try to support him in their own little ways once they know he knows that they know. Which wasn't helping since he needed to do it his way whatever the fuck that is. 

He appreciates their support, sometimes wondering if he need not confess, since Eren might overhear the most talked about rumour of his department... which good for them. Hasn't leaked outside it.

Levi on the fence on if it is good for him... that Eren hasn't seemed to have heard the rumor either.

Obviously oblivious.

Even to the few attempts and advances Levi had made.

When he'd started (as advised by his longtime trusted staff, Petra in particular very gungho about it) asking Eren to go out to dinner with him after work. Thinking it could help hit it off. As Eren was quite ecstatic that 'Mr Levi of all people would ask him that.' Levi thought it'd be successful in making it clear... his real intentions.

For weeks they went, almost every night. Levi unable to resist asking Eren since he always said yes until-

It had flopped a couple weeks after. Eren had started asking Mr Levi if he'd like it instead if Eren were to pack him a meal for dinner time. Since it is too costly to keep going out. Eren being considerate since while it was Mr Levi who was treating him, he couldn't keep taking advantage of his superior's generosity.

At this point Levi is not disheartened. He doesn't think this is a refusal. And honestly, the food Eren cooks and packs for him to take home at night is phenomenal... but it doesn't come with Eren's company as Levi would have enjoyed.

It's a real shame that plan didn't work. 

He'd been working up the courage each night to ask Eren to come to his place afterwards, on those dinner dates that Eren didn't even view as dates. Eren's concern for his very able to accommodate wallet had made Levi unable to insist.

Months after.

Thinking he's beating around the bush too much from that experience.

Levi decides he wants to be pushy, forceful... like he typically is.

Blunt.

So he tries again. You know what they say about falling from your horse and getting back up again or some shit. His next attempt is on the romantic holiday of Goddess Rose's Day, where lovers get together and exchange chocolates (this suggestion by the newbies, sans Mikasa- all insisting he go for it since Eren "really, really, _no really!_ loves sweets!"). Encouraged that he couldn't lose on such a day, his feelings for Eren would definitely get through. Levi had been surprised by the chocolates Eren had prepared for him to go with his morning tea. His heart in his mouth, unable to reply with how happy that his feelings were reciprocated. Levi had shoved the large box of gourmet chocolates he'd bought for Eren into his arms. Eren startled at first, then thanking him joyously. His cheeks pink, and his smile as radiant as ever. Levi wanting to look at such a face forever... but then the truth became apparent and all his dreams for that forever were dashed.

On Eren departing to go start his work at his desk ("And eat some of these!") when Levi had heard through the door, seen through the crack- everyone coming over to tell Eren thanks for the very similar chocolate Eren had left on everyone in their department's desk. That was a thing too, gifting chocolates to family, friends, acquaintances... coworkers... on this holiday. Levi had not been the only one to get chocolate from Eren. He'd been thoughtful and fair with everyone. Levi's heart in the pits. Eren not even noticing that he had been the only one Levi had gifted chocolate to.

Eren offering to share the chocolate Mr Levi had given him with the close friends of his who also work in his department, Armin Arlert and that Mikasa who Levi watched smugly pop a couple pieces into her mouth. Eren scolding her to not take all the strawberry filled pieces since those are his favourite too.

Levi sighs.

He is on the brink of despair.

It's truly a shitty situation.

He wracks his brains for weeks but he can't figure out how to overcome it. This wall that's between him and Eren every time Levi decides he's going to be upfront. It's a trial. Usually inappropriate garbage wanting to leave his mouth before anything else, about how damn shitty sexy Eren is and how he wants to do him over his desk. Goddess, he's such a piece of shit. There's no wonder he hasn't been able to ask Eren out. Besides, even if he did ask would Eren even accept? Nothing ventured, is nothing gained. And Levi can't continue on in the state he's in without any regrets.

He decides. A sliver of nasty, fucked up hope in him as the New Year Eve's Party approaches where they all go out drinking together, the whole company. Levi figures if anything. Eren might get really drunk and Levi can cop a feel without much trouble, hell Eren might even surprise him and... confess to him. Come straddle his lap. And kiss him with those stupidly soft lips of his that Levi can't stop thinking about. They could take a taxi and go to a hotel and that night Levi would finally mess Eren up good.

It's a stupid piece of shit idea like he's a stupid piece of shit to think that he should just take advantage of Eren when he's drunk but Levi isn't seeing any other options and so, when the year ends-

\--

It's what he deserves.

No one had warned him.

Not a soul.

To be fair, he had it coming and also... no one knew. Probably. Except perhaps those close friends of Eren's, Armin and Mikasa. That for all of Levi's scheming and dreaming. For all the amusement of their surrounding peers and the festivities of the night. And Levi's own personal background of not being a lightweight despite his stature- nobody knew that Eren.

Is a monster.

On that night.

He'd really snatched Levi's title.

If Levi is a heavy weight drinker, often called 'the strongest', undefeatable each year. Then he doesn't know what Eren is. What's beyond that? A god. A god of alcohol. That's what Eren must have been in his pastlife, or some shit. He had to be to keep drinking more more more like it was nothing.

To Levi, everything was bright and what little speech he'd managed had been slurring with the passing minute. He was getting sleepy and his coordination wasn't too hot as he'd had his fill of beer, whiskey, wine, vodka, what the fuck ever was poured for him as he and Eren had been the finalists in the Annual Black Out competition. The winner was decided to the last sitting. And with many already passed out, fallen out of their seats, or having desperately tapped out before black out. It'd gotten down to just him and Eren. 

Levi had started to slouch and he really could feel he was at his limit for once, which wasn't easy to get to. But Eren was constantly drinking everything with ease. The foaming golden beer, olive branched martinis, a fruit mix with pinkish rose wine and vodka (Eren eating up the peaches inside effortlessly, and hungrily), more rum than coke, dark malts, and white milky shots. His back as straight as when he'd started, the only change perhaps- his cheeks being flushed a lovely rosy colour that Levi wonders how far it extends... but otherwise. Probably. Eren could keep at this for the rest of the night. Eren looking satisfied and refreshed with each drink. Curious and amazed at the drinks he hasn't tried before. Delighted by the different tastes, the new experiences. The bar having fun making whatever the fuck they want and Eren would, could drink it.

Damn, was it Eren's youth that was a factor? Or did he have a third liver in his body somewhere just for alcohol?

Whatever it is. 

Levi decides to admit defeat.

He forfeits. Not willing to give up the sight of Eren's side profile from his blurring vision. Levi pounds his last glass down before making the decision, holding his hand up to say he'll concede. That's right, he'd already decided didn't he? Tonight though he may have lost this battle... this war of love will be won by him finally.

That hand of his falls down as everyone, who'd been encouraging them, at the edge of their seats, waiting to see in this exciting twist of events who would win? The all time champion, Mr Levi Ackerman? Or his assistant, a newcomer in all aspects? At the outcome. Cheers crying out, as laughter is for bets won, which means the sobbing is for bets lost. The new winner crowned! The prizes: any meal Eren wants on the house, a sum of reward money from their company, along with an engraved glass as memorabilia for this ending year. Eren orders a hamburger with extra cheese, extra fries. Smiling ear to ear as his fellow newbies congratulate him. Some also very smashed and losing their absolute shit at his success.

Levi's familiar staff coming to see how he is almost warily, as he's never lost before.

Nor have they ever seen him this drunk.

There's a certain air of danger, a boundary they do not want to cross about this unknown.

That's right. Fuck. Fucking hell, he is sloshed. Absolutely pissed.

Levi has no idea who asked him how he was feeling, if he was angry he lost or anything because his face sure was scary right now sorry sir!

Levi replying to them something like.

(And quite angrily.)

"Ah? What the fuck are you saying? How can I be angry when there's an angel right next to me? I must have lost because he's looking out for me- _look_ , fucking _look at him_. What the fuck are you doing. He's mine. Stop leering at him you scum. Fuck. Fucking hell. He's perfect, shit, and look, look what a nice ass he has _fuck_."

Levi would briefly recall right after he'd said, whatever the fuck he'd said. He'd reached down finally.

As if tonight he were the victor.

To squeeze Eren's ass.

So shameless.

With the hand he'd admitted defeat too.

So happy.

Eren had gotten to his feet, allowing Levi to reach towards him with his other hand to fill it with the other cheek. Fuck it'd felt good. Even through his clothes, soft and plump, Eren's glorious bottom. Levi had started swearing again. Only stopping when Eren's hands had reached down to pluck his off with much resistance. Levi stumbling off his stool as Eren turned around so his ass would be harder to reach.

Levi's body slumping forward into Eren's so he doesn't end up on the floor. Eren alarmed by how heavy he is as Levi had gotten comfortable. Leaning against Eren as he is. Able to see all his pretty features up close. Mumbling, swearing about them. Almost incoherently to all those around him now but with complete clarity to himself.

Eren had asked him,

"Are you alright sir? You've had too much to drink, haven't you?"

"Oh? You think so Eren?"

He manages to reply, since it's Eren who's speaking to him. Eren who he is fixated on, kept within his sight, his hot body pressed to his.

"Please try to sit in your own seat sir," Eren says, and with much difficulty manages to get Levi back onto his seat. Levi only staying upright by circling his arms around Eren's torso, hugging him to him. His hands slipping back down to Eren's ass as he rubs his face to Eren's flat breasts, inhaling the scent of the detergent that clings to his buttoned shirt. Feeling the heat of his body some more.

Eren's food arrives while all this is happening. Some coworkers from their department nearby them trying not to be nosy as their boss, Mr Levi Ackerman clearly makes a fool of himself. While others (Hanji) are not so kind and are recording everything on their phone for prosperity. Eren would sit down but Levi is making that difficult, so Eren remains upright as he begins to eat some of his fries.

"Say Mr Levi, would you like to eat some of this with me?"

Eren asks but is already shoving some food into Levi's mouth who doesn't mind in the least.

"It's best to eat afterwards isn't it?" Eren says after feeding quite a bit of his prize meal to Levi. Eren pleased since, while it wasn't payback enough, his boss had treated him to dinner already many a meal.

Eren asks for a knife and somehow coaxes Levi's hands off his ass miraculously so he can sit down; and they can finish this burger together. Levi being fed the pieces Eren had cut up for him, bite by bite. Not even minding the ketchup that gets at the corner of his mouth. Eren wipes it away for him with a napkin, seemingly at the ready. A few seats over, Mikasa is angrily chomping away at a basket of chicken strips. Envious.

"It's all gone now sir," Eren informs him, once the plate is empty. Levi feels he's nodding off, ready to collapse against Eren's body again. The only thing keeping him upright is Eren's palm cupping his cheek and his thoughtful expression as he regards Levi. Strangely comfortable and comforting as he asks next.

"Would you like to go to bed sir? Shall we go to your place?"

There may have been some hollering or whistling on his behalf, but Levi scarcely remembers.

Somehow Eren had supported him to the taxi, and somebody had given Eren his address, and in someway Eren had managed to get the keys out of his pocket to unlock the door.

And someday became tomorrow.

New Year's day.

\--

Morning.

Levi's head is pounding. His mouth is dryer than the desert, and the sun seems peerless as it blinds him as he squints and blinks the harsh clarity of it away. It eventually dimming as his eyes adjust, focus, enough that the light is not as piercing as it'd been when he'd first started coming to. He'd get up to take a piss but it's really comfortable in his bed otherwise. The soft pillows, the drawn and warm blankets. But even warmer, softer, is the figure pressed to his. His lovely brown hair Levi has only dreamt of running his fingers through, some locks lightly rest up against his cheek as Eren is tucked up in his arms, his cheek to his shoulder. His long legs tangled and dangling past his.

Levi turns as much as he can to get a better look. At Eren's long eyelashes resting against his full cheeks, his parted pink lips drawing each restful breath as he snoozes away. Levi looking. Down between their bodies. Levi's chest bare, his boxer shorts on while Eren-

Is wearing a white button up shirt that barely covers his ass. Levi's dry mouth filling with the rest of the saliva he can muster as he can't resist reaching down, to feel if Eren's wearing nothing under what must be Levi's shirt by the length of it. Levi's hand snapping back so fast he thinks he might have broken his wrist as Eren stirs.

"Good morning, sir." 

Eren is sitting up, by his arms. Rubbing at an eye, an attempt to get the sleep out. Not block out the light. Shit. So he wasn't hung over? Levi can see down Eren's (no... oh shit) it really is his ain't it?! shirt. His nipples are a darker shade of pink than his lips. Levi swallows as thickly as it is possible for him at the moment.

His head pounding, but not as crazily as his heart is as he considers.

Last night.

Since Eren is in his bed now.

Did they-

Did he-

Levi is horrified.

Because.

He can't remember shit.

And it's some deeply important shit.

_Did they fuck?_

While Levi was drunk out of his mind. So drunk that at the morning after, he can't even remember what would have been the greatest moment in his sorry damn existence?

If alcohol had not been the start to this unforgivable problem Levi would need a drink right about now as he regrets every choice he's ever made. Well, almost. As Eren reaches over to him to one of the water bottles on the nightstand. Water he must have prepared for this morning. Levi watches as Eren uncaps the bottle and his pink lips surround the opening. Eren drinking deeply, some of the water escaping, dripping down and onto his chest.

"Are you thirsty sir? Want some?"

Thirsty is the understatement of the new year.

Eren offers the bottle over to him, some water still left.

"Thanks," Levi starts, almost choking on the water as he sees, most heartbrokenly. There's a ring on Eren's finger. It's on his ring finger too.

When... when did that get there?

This whole time... had Eren been... was Eren...

Levi stonily sips the water. Eren blinking over at him in concern. Knowing Levi should be thirstier than that but Levi's thoughts are whirling about like a hurricane as his gut is churning painfully. Jealously. The discomfort traveling up his chest as he contemplates the unthinkable. That Eren is already married to someone.

Levi has always thought Eren too young to have settled down yet, but Eren must have married young. Levi can't blame him, because who could resist him? Levi is only cursing the lucky bastard that met Eren first.

A spark of hope ebbing through him as he considers, perhaps it isn't a happy marriage, for why else would Eren be sleeping in another man's bed on new year's day? Why else would he have agreed to go out drinking with the company if he had someone special to spend the holiday with? It's a foul and retched thing to consider, but maybe Eren isn't content. Maybe, Levi still has a chance...

Levi really doesn't understand. He (sober him) should have noticed the ring before but his deductions are only making him more hopeful. If Eren is unhappily married, then maybe that's why he didn't wear the ring at work, ever. Fuck. That could be turned around too. That the ring is too precious to Eren and that's why he didn't risk wearing it too much. Another consideration. Levi had thought Yeager is Eren's original surname, but maybe it isn't. Levi thinks back to the few instances he actually managed to see (Eren very adept on keeping personal matters out of work situations) Eren's mobile going off, the screen showing insistent calls or texts from a 'Zeke Yeager'. Was that the guy then? Levi had assumed it was an overly concerned relative, like a brother or close cousin. Not Eren's husband... no. Levi wanted that position for himself. Eventually, in due time, after all the right formalities-

Levi sighs despondently as he realises that's never going to happen.

All because of that ring.

Levi's expression is intense as he looks at it, the gold band, sorta familiar- since-

"It's a beautiful ring isn't it sir?" Eren is saying to him, most bashfully and Levi's envy intensifies. Eren's flushed cheeks, his joyous smile. As he tenderly strokes the ring on his finger.

"I was so surprised when you gave it to me last night. Thank you very much, Mr Levi!"

Huh.

WAIT.

A delirious sort of shock courses through his body as he must now reassess the situation, in his hungover (fuck he can't still be drunk can he?!) state, at what Eren has just said. Eren going on to tell him, dreamily collapsing back onto the bed, lying his head back against Levi's chest as he snuggles up most delightfully against him. Levi barely able to return the near empty water bottle to the nightstand. Levi feeling each of Eren's curves, his warm breath against his skin-

"It was the most wonderful proposal too. I was so happy to learn Mr Levi is old fashioned like I am."

Eren is beaming over at him and Levi feels like he's been blessed for centuries to come.

Levi praying that he doesn't cum right now from how Eren's body is wonderfully pressed to his.

"You look a little confused my darling. Were you perhaps too drunk to remember?"

Eren is laughing lightly to himself, as his voice is a teasing Levi is not used to. Eren usually tense and timid around him. It seems with the proposal Eren has really warmed up to him, not that he wasn't warm before. In another way. His skin is so warm, smooth-

Levi cups Eren's cheek, brushing a thumb against it in a caress. Levi surprised to see his hand isn't shaking because it feels like the rest of him is.

"Don't worry. I know you meant every word sir. There was no way (my apologies) you could have been that articulate as drunk as you were if you hadn't already planned it all out before. I was actually so surprised you were so chatty. But I'm grateful. If you hadn't shown the courage you did last night, I... I don't know if I ever would have..."

Levi's heart flutters at that, learning his feelings had not been one-sided as he'd initially thought them to be.

About to bask in the glow of Eren's happiness, this wonderful turn of events, until it starts coming back to him. That's right, that ring did look familiar. Gold and polished immaculately. A little blue flower engraved in it on the outside, their names engraved inside the ring. Levi had bought the customised ring when he'd been extremely caught up in another of his fantasies. Wanting Eren badly, getting ahead of himself. Wondering if this day would ever arrive and what it would be like. He'd figured practising proposing for when the time comes would be the right thing to do, but even by himself, in his bedroom, trying to figure out what exactly he should say on one knee... had been a task. So he admits (to himself, internally, heaven forbid Eren find out), he'd gotten drunk quite a few times before he began to string it all together. The perfect proposal for his Eren. So Eren will become his wife. A sweet bride all for Levi. As he'd fumbled over the words, swearing up a storm most nights about how sodding fucking damn _hot_ , fuck, what a babe Eren is. He'd probably been a sorry sight should anyone had seen him. 

The fact that Eren had seen all that, and had even said yes... he hadn't been drunk too had he? He had drank a lot. The fact he is as chipper and clear as a day in summer, not the foggy winter they're experiencing, makes Levi doubt.

Eren splays out his fingers, holding his hand out, allowing them both to admire his ring.

"You were so cool darling. I've always admired you but thinking about how you proposed..." Levi feels as Eren's arms draw around his arm, his muscle thick forearm pressed tight to Eren's thumping heart, it pounding rapidly as Eren recalls, exclaiming, "I cannot help but love you even more!"

Eren's eyes are practically sparkling as he tells Levi this. Levi overwhelmed already. Desperately he tries to remember. What he could have said last night. His head pounding again, it comes back in a rush.

They'd been taking their clothes off. Last night. Getting ready for bed.

Levi remembers he'd been gawking, staring, absolutely most certainly leering at Eren's nearly bare body. Eren turned away from him. Levi trying to memorise every line and curve of him, for later, for when he thinks about him alone. Levi trying his best to rear himself back. The boner he'd had ridiculous considering how much he'd drank. He remembers almost dying on seeing Eren's slim fingers reach back to touch at his neck, a pensive motion, before he'd turn around. The room a touch too cold for him given how perky his nipples were. Levi thinking he'd die then and there had snatched up the shirt he usually slept in had thrust it out to Eren. So he wouldn't know he'd been looking at him, for any other reason.

Eren touched and grateful that Levi would be so considerate, had buttoned himself up in Levi's shirt. Looking absolutely delighted to do so. Levi unsure if his stupid drunk brain had imagined all that, or if Eren really had been that happy. The fact that he's so adorable indisputable fact. Pleased with himself, Levi had finished changing too. Eren coming out from washing his face in the bathroom. Had already turned around again to start rearranging the bed, pulling out the covers. Asking how Mr Levi would like the bed. 

Eren had put a leg up on the bed. He'd bent over to better pull out from Levi's rigid and precise bedmaking, the duvet and sheets. Trying to determine if they do need additions. Eren turning to look over his shoulder, to ask him where there may be spare blankets. Had fully turned around on seeing Levi on one knee before him. The ring out.

Fuck.

Goddesses.

He's such trash.

What had happened.

Was he'd been staring at Eren's ass.

Round and large, bouncing up and down as Eren had gotten to work. Eren's thin cotton panties barely covering the bulk of it. It had been too much of a temptation to resist. Levi at first had gotten on his knees to have another angle of it. To see if he could see more. Before reaching to cop a feel. Seeing at the last second Eren turning back to him. He'd snatched from under the bed where he hid it, next to his slippers. From the gift box. The ring box. With the intended engagement ring. Drunk him thinking no time like the present. Also his life really was at stake here.

Eren had let out a surprised little 'Ah!' before his hips had turned most deliciously around, Eren falling on his plump ass. The source of Levi's downfall, and the increasingly painful situation in his boxers.

And from there Levi had opened up the box to show Eren the ring and he had-

Proposed to him.

A lot of shit.

It was a lot of shit he'd said.

While all (mostly) true, he never thought the words could come out as they did.

Levi never thinking a boner could be so helpful, but it's what had gotten him through it. Worried Eren will find out right away, what scum he is. He'd said, all that load of crap and then promptly blacked out.

Eren's sweet voice reaches his ears as he tunes in from his recollection. Eren narrating the very events he'd been thinking about. From a very different perspective. Also the after, how Levi had gallantly placed the ring on his finger (apparently before he was out like a light), how he had to tuck Levi in (and wipe the dribble from his mouth), how Eren had been most impressed-

"-when you said you want to wait to have sex until after we're married. That it's only right we consummate our marriage on our honeymoon. I was so delighted sir. My mum had raised me a certain way and I didn't always heed her lessons when I was younger, but since she passed I've been trying to become closer to her. I really want to take her advice seriously. That you were brought up similarly is perfect for me sir."

All aglow, are Eren's features as he regards Levi.

Levi feeling like he should die from both happiness at Eren's adoration for him, and also because he doesn't deserve it.

"When you said you need to cherish me. There was no doubt in my mind that you are the one," Eren is telling him, Levi honest in that. The rest however... had been derived from his guilt and his panic. And now. There's more of all that.

"It might be some time before the wedding sir. But you said you'd wait for however long it takes. That's good because my dad has been missing for a couple years. Ever since my half brother showed up to our house- from the first marriage my dad had with a different woman. That he never told my mum about even on her death bed... I haven't seen him. I really want him to attend the wedding so we definitely have to invite him."

Eren is cuddling against him, making Levi's thoughts as hot as his body.

"I suppose we can invite my big brother Zeke too though he's kinda annoying."

"Zeke? Zeke's your brother?" Levi asks, knowing he is a fucking dumbass. Like that's some important detail. Overlooking the other, more worrying shit Eren had just brought up. It already could be figured out without clarification that Zeke is not Eren's husband since Eren's ring is from Levi.

"Yes," Eren says, then hitting the nail on the head with a bemused smile accompanying it, "Could it be... you were jealous? Did you think he was my boyfriend? Oh, you're so silly Mr Levi... I only have eyes for you sir..."

"Me too Eren," Levi says right away, almost too quickly to be cool but Eren doesn't mind at all. Giving Levi's cheek a soft little kiss, that sends Levi teetering over the edge again. Levi brave enough now, to draw Eren closer to him.

Inhaling the scent of his hair, wanting badly to kiss him on the lips already. Wondering if Eren's such a prude, that even that won't be allowed until their wedding day. 

"This is the best gift anyone could receive to start the new year," Eren tells him. Levi praying to the goddesses as Eren reaches over him for his mobile phone. Tapping it open, he shows to Levi a couple prospective places.

"We should have the wedding here on the island so everyone can attend. I'm sure our coworkers will want to join in on the after party! Ah! I'm looking forward to it!"

Levi is almost a little hurt, that Eren seems just a smidgen more excited about the after party... and the drinking that entails, more so than the wedding.

"I have your mother's contact info from your documents sir. I can send her an invitation right away, along with... ah, who else would you like to invite? Sorry, I was so busy talking about my relatives we didn't properly discuss yours... perhaps your uncle too?"

"Oh hell no," Levi replies, knowing how that will turn out especially if there's booze present. Kenny would be one of the invited but he'd bring in tow a bunch of party crashers, no thanks.

"My grandfather is fine... I think he's living in some country in Asia... on the mainland. It might be hard to get a hold of him but I'll ask my mother..." Levi replies, getting sucked into Eren's preemptive and very thoughtful planning (already) such a thoughtful assistant. Ah, that reminds Levi of another issue they're overlooking... that Erwin had told him before...

"Asia huh," Eren is murmuring, "Shall we have our honeymoon somewhere there. Oh! With a nice beach! Doesn't that sound nice. We could relax next to the seaside with some local drinks."

Oh. Drink talk again. Eren really has him beat. Levi swallows nervously, but decides. For the sake of Eren's happiness, he'll have to be the sap. Nevermind he is a sap.

Completely straight faced is Levi's reply, his cool tone and stoic expression usual but entirely out of place with his word choice, "Whatever you want my honey. If baby boy wants to go honeymooning on a beach, anything for ya."

Eren looks overly touched by Levi's fluffed up response, "You're the best! Dear!"

Levi definitely wants to touch Eren all over, on hearing that sweet response. Eren's affectionate gaze, making the heat in Levi's body spread like fire. Specifically all his blood is rushing, down especially to his dick. Levi figuring the jig will be up if he doesn't offer some reasoning.

"Sorry," Levi says, knowing full well his erection is not only pressed up against Eren's thick and ever present thigh, but fully visible too, "morning wood." Levi manages to grunt, Eren waving it off as he scrolls through various beach sites that might be good choices. Levi thinks it's both funny and cute Eren wants to visit a beach though the island of Paradi where they live is: 1. an island and 2. very well known for its beaches. Least in this era. He feels like a history lesson might have taught him once, long ago it had been quite otherwise. That's irrelevant though, since they're focusing on the present. Right now. This year. Oh shit would they be able to get married this year if Eren's father is missing? The fuck was he saying about that?

"This really is like a dream," Eren is saying, "that I get to be by Mr Levi's side, day and night... nothing will ever make me happier."

Nothing would make Levi happier either.

Unfortunately.

"Hey Eren, there's something I have to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"About that..."

"About what?"

"It's... against work policy."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning if we get married, one of us has to go."

"Ha?!"

"We can't work at the company together as a couple."

"Bullshit!"

Levi is both proud and he didn't think it was possible, even more turned on than he'd been seconds ago as Eren is shocked and outraged at this bit of least pleasant news.

"It is unacceptable sir!"

Levi would reply but he lets Eren carry on. Enjoying seeing Eren get worked up for him.

"I worked hard for this position! I aspired for it! I only dreamt of becoming your assistant! They can't take that away from me when I'm your wife!"

Levi is ascending, hearing Eren address himself as such.

"It's unforgivable! I refuse! I will not give you up! No one else is allowed to handle Mr Levi's files BUT ME!"

And then before Levi can stop him.

Eren is calling Levi's boss Erwin to put him through to corporate so he can give them a piece of his mind though nobody is in right now due to it being new year's. Levi luckily able to, and easily able to overpower Eren by snatching up his phone and hanging up for him before any choice and unforgiving (deserved) words are said to Erwin (who is probably napping after reading comics all night, yeah Levi knows about his nerdy hobbies). They can sort this out later, and so long as they aren't married at the moment they can still... on the lowkey... work together. Levi thinking goddesses help the unlucky bastard the higher ups will send with the bad news when that time comes. They'll have to face Eren.

For now, in this new year. Levi wants to enjoy a time he never thought would come. A moment with many more to be, he never thought possible.

That he and Eren are together.

Engaged.

\--

After a delicious breakfast Levi is ready to get used to. The dishes washed, and separate, torturous showers are taken (Levi making sure to jack off while he has the chance). A fresh set of clothes has been chosen for their day out. A first date on the first day of the new year. Least first in the sense Eren actually knows it's a date. Levi has finished putting on his coat, making sure he has his wallet and keys. His regular day clothing much like the suits he wears to work. He's usually at work and his clothes reflect such. He taps his pocket for his phone so he can confirm at the restaurant the reservation he just made. 

Amazed anything was still open, though he supposes last night was the real show stopper. They'd definitely missed the fireworks, Levi especially since he'd blacked out. For tonight, he figured an Asian restaurant (with a nice bar) Eren would appreciate given their honeymoon talk. Before that they'll have a chilly walk around the market stalls, set up in order to usher and celebrate a new year. They'll pay homage to the goddesses, they can give up some offerings to the fountain. Maybe some flowers, or sweets they don't finish (there's fish that'll eat the food offerings in the fountain... fat pampered fish). Knowing Eren though he'll be sure to eat all the sweets up. Levi wonders if they should catch a movie and is about to ask Eren what he might like to see, when Eren emerges from the bedroom.

His shower over, refreshed and changed into a borrowed set of clothes. Nothing much of Levi's fitting him, with his long limbs and slender frame so Levi had told him to look through some of the clothes his mother had left in her room, a guestroom when she visits. To see if there's anything in there Eren might be able to borrow since their heights are at least, closer than his and Levi's.

Eren had found something.

The sort of outfit that he typically helps Mikasa put on with Armin every year, since he's usually celebrating with them. It's a kimono. 

The quality fabric a dark green, black and white feathers embroidered discreetly into it as its design. Only noticeable with movement as they're sheen beneath the light. A grey blue obi, red thread running around it. Fabric flowers as ornaments, black and white and gold. Eren shows it all off, his hands tucked inside the sleeves as he draws his arms up. Like wings too.

"How is it? I think I put it on right. I've helped Mikasa into hers so many times. She's oddly uncoordinated about this sort of thing."

Levi thinks, rather than that, if Eren offered to help her she rather have his help.

There's a white fur shawl to go along with the ensemble. Lining the shoulders and hood of a short waist cut hakama, a light pink Eren hadn't been expecting but it's best to stay warm even if the kimono has many layers.

Levi has never seen his mother wear this outfit, she likes black and lacey dresses. Like a noble lady in a horror movie set in the past. Grandfather must have sent her this outfit from where he is in Asia and she had left it here so all the pieces wouldn't get mixed up in her extensive wardrobe at her place. Levi's mother Kuchel, very much the fashionista.

"Not bad," Levi tells him, making sure the hair pin stays in place. Tucked behind Eren's ear.

Eren touching at his hair, "Maybe I'll grow it out so next year I can wear the larger pins your mother has... if she doesn't mind."

"I don't think she will," Levi affirms.

Eren truly a sight for sore, tired eyes.

Eren returns to the guestroom to pick up the matching pair of lacquered black sandals, his feet in two toed white socks. He hurries over to the entrance of Levi's mansion, to put on his shoes. Levi stepping into his leather dress shoes. Dark cherry wood red. His suit black. His winter coat grey. Levi lets Eren know if he's still cold in that get up there's probably another coat from Kuchel he can borrow, or they can even buy something out in town, when oddly. Levi can feel in his pocket, his phone going off aggressively. It on silent. Buzzing, shaking from being on vibrate. As notif after notif is received. Levi draws his phone out to see what the commotion is about. Annoyed it might be an overzealous wrong number. Or Hanji trying to convince him to look at something that's sooo interesting.

Actually what's interesting, are the long and sobbing (emoji filled) messages he's being sent from everyone in his department. Even from some acquaintances, clients, old school friends. As Levi sees what the fuss is all about. On some sort of social media app, Eren had posted himself in his new year outfit, showing off very happily and proudly, the engagement ring Levi had given him. The untagged post has hundreds of comments beneath it already as all of Eren's friends had responded and then proceeded to share it... which had led to this situation. No doubt many of their coworkers had seen it by such a means (or were following Eren already) which explained the wailing messages of congratulations from his trusted oldtime staff on his phone either via text or filling up his voice message inbox. Many have his number but dare no one use it unless it's some sort of business related emergency. Damn this is annoying.

Given how Erwin hasn't messaged him- wait, no there it was. A text message from Erwin. Levi opens it up. Not the brief warning he was expecting but congratulations as well. Damn, everyone wants the new year to have a good start huh? The lecture will probably come later. Levi turns off his phone. Looking up just as Eren drags him into the focus lens of the camera on his, to take a celebratory selfie of the two of them about to head out. Their arms looped together.

"1, 2, 3!" he counts out, before pressing the button.

Eren posting it in reply to the less believing friends about the news. Denial more like. Mikasa included, who had just wanted to wish Eren a happy new year and show off her kimono to him... and then this had happened.

"Last year her kimono was pink, but this year it's red. Pretty right?" Eren is saying, showing Mikasa's photo to Levi. He'd sent her a bunch of heart and flower emojis to get the opinion across. Levi doesn't understand. Knowing one thing.

"Not as pretty as you in yours," the reply comes out even more smoothly than Levi anticipated. Eren's face as red as Mikasa's kimono as he accepts Levi's praise. Delighted to hear it, despite his shyness. Bold as he clasps his hand in Levi's, their arms still linked.

"Shall we head out sir?"

"Yeah. Let's go Eren."

Hand in hand.

Off they go to a happy new year together.

(Eren also turns off his phone when Zeke won't stop calling.)


End file.
